


Friendships

by anderperrysupremacist



Series: Anderperry April [8]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Anderperry April, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderperrysupremacist/pseuds/anderperrysupremacist
Summary: Neil and Todd go on a double date at a café with Meeks and Pitts.





	Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Anderperry April — Day 18: Double Dates

Neil and Todd were seated at a table in the little coffee shop they always went to. They were waiting for Meeks and Pitts to arrive. Since the pair mainly hung out with each other, they figured it would be a nice change if they spent more time with Neil and Todd; so, they had asked if they wanted to go get coffee. Meeks had said that it would be like a double date; he and Pitts were together, and had just told the others fairly recently. They were so close, nobody was surprised.  
Neil and Todd were seated next to each other, facing the door so they would see their friends when they came in. Their table was to the far right of the coffee shop, up against a window. The normal hustle and bustle of the coffee shop was absent; it was evening, about 6 o'clock, and most patrons had gotten their coffee that morning. Since Todd became nervous around large groups of people, Neil had suggested they went for coffee late in the day so there weren't as many people. There were only two other people there.  
Neil was looking out the window at passersby, and Todd was watching the door, waiting for their friends.  
A few more minutes went by, and then Todd saw Meeks and Pitts walking up to the door.  
"Hey, they're here," Todd said, getting up from his chair and rushing outside.  
"Wait!" Neil yelled, running after him.  
"Hi," Meeks said, greeting them and wrapping them in a hug.  
"Hey, guys," Pitts said, giving his friends another hug.   
"Hey, you two!" Neil replied happily.  
"Hi," Todd said quietly.  
Neil gestured to the door and the group went inside.  
"You guys didn't have to wait to order, you know," Pitts said, pulling up a chair at their table and sitting down. Meeks and Pitts were sitting across from Neil and Todd.  
"I know, but I figured it'd be nice," Neil replied. He was standing next to Todd at his seat at the table.  
"You're such a gentleman," Todd teased.  
Neil smiled and elbowed him in the shoulder.  
"That's why you love me."  
"You got me there."  
Meeks laughed.  
"You two are cute," he said.  
Todd blushed.  
"I'll get drinks for everyone," Neil said rather abruptly, starting Todd a little, "what do you guys want?"  
"Just the usual," Todd said, still quiet. His usual was a hot caramel mocha.  
"Uh," Meeks said sheepishly, scratching his head, "we've never been here, so we don't know what they have."  
"Anything you can think of, they probably have it."  
"Okay—uh, I'm okay with anything, really, as long as it's hot."  
"Me too," Pitts chimed in.  
"Alright," Neil said. He went up to the counter and ordered for the four of them, gave his name, and returned to the table.  
"So," Neil said, "anything, uh, new going on?"  
"Aside from us finally going out, not really," Pitts replied.  
Todd was still pretty quiet. He was looking out the window now. Meeks and Pitts shared a look, then looked at Todd. He had always been fairly quiet, but it seemed like he was even quieter if he and Neil were together but around other people. He only felt completely comfortable around Neil and only Neil. The boys grew quiet again after this. They were worried, but didn't want to upset Todd by bringing up how distant he seemed.  
The four of them were the only people in the café now—five counting the barista. Just as Neil placed his hand on top of Todd's, the barista called Neil's name. He froze for a second, then got up to go get their coffees. As Neil stepped away, Meeks leaned forward slightly and tapped Todd's hand.  
"You okay, Todd?" Meeks asked quietly. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to all of them.  
Todd nodded, sighing.  
"I just have a lot going on right now," he replied.  
"You sound tired," Pitts said, "are you sleeping?"  
"Not well," Todd replied as he rubbed his eyes.  
"We're happy to lend a listening ear if you need," Meeks said gently.  
"I'm fine, guys, thank you," Todd said, smiling slightly.  
"No problem."  
Neil returned with their coffees and handed them out.  
"I got you guys the same as Todd and I; it's a hot caramel mocha," he said.  
"Thanks," Pitts replied as he took a cup of coffee from Neil.  
Neil sat next to Todd and the four of them started talking. Todd spoke up a bit, too; this was a relief to the others. They didn't want him to remain silent the entire duration of the evening; and he didn't. He started cracking jokes, making everyone at the table laugh. They all chimed in with their own jokes and funny stories eventually. Later, they got to talking about their relationships. Todd felt comfortable enough to hold Neil's hand while they talked. The openness of their relationship eventually led Meeks and Pitts to be comfortable with holding hands too; they had never done so before, but they felt safe around their friends.


End file.
